Breakfast At Tiffany's
by lyns
Summary: A little ficlet i thought up after listenign to Deep Blue Something's 'Breakfast At Tiffany's'. Spike comes over to watch a movie and things go from there.Probably a stand alone. Please r&r, this si my first Buffy fic.


BREAKFAST AT TIFFANYS  
  
By Lyns  
  
Authors note: This is set in my own little world after season 6. Ignore all occurrences in season 7. There's no first evil pulling Spikes strings, no Wood, none of that. Buffy still works at the Doublemeat Palace (cruel I know, but necessary) and it has been six months since Spike's return from Africa (a trip which in my universe did not make him all insano, k?) This is intended as a stand-alone but who knows....  
  
Distribution: Go for it, just let me know where you're putting it and leave my name and email attached. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Joss Whedon (aka, god) and all those lucky folks at Mutent Enemy etc etc. I'm just borrowing them and giving them a happy little fluffy life.  
##########  
It was 8pm and the house was for once blissfully quiet. Dawn was staying at a friends house for the night so there wws none of the usual teeny booper music wafting out from her sisters bedroom, no over dramatic groans as she got yet another wrong answer on her geometry homework. Just silence in which Buffy could just sit and do whatever she wanted. And after a long hard day at work she felt she deserved at least that much.  
  
Right now what she really wanted to do was nothing. Not a single thing. There was no big bad to research and your average vamp activity was at an all time low.  
  
Finally some me time, thought Buffy as she settled down for a nice night in with a bag of chips and a pile of girly magazines.  
  
Just as she turned to the contents page of the latest Cosmo (she knew there was an interview with Jake Gyllenhaul in here somewhere, she just had to find it!) there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ugh! One night! thats all i want, one night for little old me to lounge around in my comfy sweats and do nothing. Is that too much to ask?" she grumbled as she made her way to the hall to answer the door (and possibly deliver a swift uppercut punch to her intruders mid section should they plan on imposing on her peace and quiet.)  
  
She opened the door, fully prepared to slam it back in the face of some annoying insurance salesman only to find Spike standing on her doorstep with a six pack in one hand, a video in the other and a smile on his face.  
  
"Alright love? Thought maybe you, me and the little bit could have a bit of a movie night, what d'ya say?"  
  
Buffy sighed and walked back over to the sofa and sat down.  
  
"She's not here. I was planning on having a quiet night in." she paused "Alone" she added pointedly.  
  
"Well, no need for that now that i'm here is there? You got any popcorn?" he asked, clearly missing her point, or choosing to ignore it.  
  
"Fine. Popcorn's in the cupboard by the fridge." she answered grudgingly.  
  
So much for a night alone. Spike had been helping out a lot since his return form Africa, all souled up and looking for a higher purpose and she didn't feel comfortable telling him to go away. They'd settled their differences and put the past behind them, she accepting his reasons for what happened in her bathroom 6 months previously and he forgiving her for using him like she had for so long. Spike swore he was clear on the situation now and no longer held out any hope for a relationship between them but he could not, and would not, deny how he still felt about her.  
  
The current standing was that they were friends and when he was needed Spike could always be counted upon to join the Scoobies in whatever monster of the week they were battling against.  
  
Buffy didn't feel she could turn him away, not after all he'd done for her and not when he had that enthusiastic smile on his face, so she resigned herself to the fact that her night for one would have to be put on hold till another time. A night with Spike didn't sound all that terrible anyway, it's not like he was bad company.  
  
Spike returned from the kitchen carrying a huge bowl of freshly popped corns and sat it on the middle of the sofa next to Buffy before putting the movie in the VCR and returning to sit on the other side of the popcorn bowl.  
  
"What movie did you bring?" Buffy asked as she dropped some of the perfectly salted, deliciously warm popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"Breakfast at Tiffanys. Great film."  
  
"Uh..yeah, i think i saw it when i was younger," Buffy said, trying to recall any tiny snippet of information about the film from her mind to avoid appearing completely uncultured.  
  
Noticing the look on her face Spike turned to her with a smirk on his face and said "you have no idea what movie it is do you?"  
  
"No....i just didn't want you to think i was an idiot..." she answered quietly.  
  
"Never gonna happen love," he said siply and returned his attention to the TV set to watch the pre movie trailers.  
  
Buffy looked at him for a moment before turning back to the TV where the movie was starting to play.  
  
########  
An hour an a half and 3 light american beers later Spike looked down at Buffy for the umpteenth time that evening. Lying on her side, her right arm propping up her head and her left arm dipping into the popcorn bowl every now and again, she looked magnificant.  
  
Spike felt that familiar tug in his chest as he watched the woman he loved yawn gently and keep up her effort to stay awake.  
  
She was so close it was killing him. Her head just inches from his side, he wanted nothing more than to simply lie her head in his lap and let her sleep.  
  
For the past hour she had been stifling little yawns and if it wasnt for his desperate need to be near her Spike would have left long ago and let her rest.  
  
But he couldn't leave her. He was transfixed by her. It was a good job he knew the movie so well because he had barely payed heed to it for quite some time now.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing Spike had snaked his left arm around to Buffy's shoulder and had started gently stroking her golden locks.  
  
Amazingly enough Buffy didn't say a word. She didn't flinch or make any attempt to move or stop him. For a while Spike thought she might have fallen asleep unitl, upon noticing the popcorn bowl was empty, she moved it down to the floor in front of them and shifted slightly so that her head was resting lightly on Spikes leg.  
  
"Tired pet?" he asked, daring to break the silence.  
  
"Been a long day." she replied sleepily.  
  
"I uh, I'd best be going then." Spike said "Let you get some sleep."  
  
He began to move but Buffy's hand on his knee stopped him.  
  
"Don't. Stay." she said simply, seemingly slightly nervous in her words.  
  
Don't jump to conclusions mate, Spike thought to himself. She's tired is all, wants a friends company, nothing more than that.  
  
After a long pause Spike couldn't take it anymore. He knew she was tired but he needed to know what was going on.  
  
"Buffy? Why do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Hmm?" she mumbled.  
  
"You told me not to go. Why?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied meekly, obviously more awake now but still showing no signs of being about to move. "I guess i like having you here," she paused for a second and then, with a smile on her face added, "Besides. You make a good pillow."  
  
"Very funny pet." he said, trying to stop his mind from racing.  
  
Buffy thought she detected a hint of agitation in his voice and considered her options. She could just go on as she was or she could tell him what she was really thinking.  
  
Maybe it was the romance of the movie, her tired state or somethign else entirely, but she felt she owed him the truth. He'd been so open and honest with her since his return from Africa that it was only fair she show him the same amount of consideration.  
  
She sat up gently and turned to face him.  
  
Oh bloody hell. Now you've done it, Spike thought to himself. Had to go and piss her off with all these questions didn't you? Couldn't just let her be.  
  
But when she finally spoke it wasn't anger that her heard in her melodic voice but something else, something different. Something kind and gentle.  
  
"I wanted you to stay because i've missed you." On his confused look she continued, knowing that if she paused for much longer she would never say everything that she wanted to. "I know that i see you almost everyday between one thing and another, but thats not what i mean. I know that i've always said you're nothing more than a friend to me and that that's how it will stay - and i know thats the sencible thing but....i miss you. I miss touching you, i miss lying next to you and knowing that you'll just let me be, not force me to talk things out if i'm not ready, just allow me space - but space with you in it. I miss the way you hold me at night like you want to protect me from the big bad world outside no matter what. And i miss...this......this comfort and regularity of just being with you."  
  
Buffy paused for breath and looked in Spike's big blue eyes, seeing a heady mixture of love, confusion and extreme joy staring back at her. "Spike. I miss us."  
  
He dared to blink, praying that when he opened his eyes she would still be there looking at him with hope and trepidation etched onto her beautiful face. She was. It was real, not another of his fantasies, but a dream come true.  
  
She missed him. She missed them.  
  
Spike took a deep, unneeded, breath and did the only thing that he could think of. He kissed her. He took her face in his hands, looked at her with all the love and longing he had been unable to fully express for all these months and kissed her.  
  
He eventually pulled back and looked at her, trying to guage her reaction. After what seemd like an eternity she smiled and started laughing softly, the nervous laughter of a woman who has just laid her heart on the line and had her greatest hopes come to fruition.  
  
He still loved her. If she had any doubts before now, that kiss had cleared everything up.  
  
Sitting in front of her was a vampire who had killed and maimed thousands of innocent people, had tried to kill her and her friends on numerous occasions. Here was the very thing she was brought into this world to eliminate.  
  
But all she saw sitting opposite her was a man who loved her, and she suddenlly realised that she loved him right back.  
  
Buffy threw her arms around him and held onto him as if he might dissappear without a moments notice and softly whispered in his ear what he had been waiting an eternity to hear.  
  
"I love you William"  
  
When it comes to telling this story in the future, when relaying the story of how she and her love truly began on their beautiful journey together, Buffy will tell of the salty taste of popcorn on Spikes lips, of the quiet murmering of Audry Hepburn in the background and of how, for that one moment, she could feel his heart beating.  
  
END. Hope you liked (or at the very least didn't hate) it :) br This was my first attempt at Buffy fanfiction so please let me know what you thought. Email comments to a href="mailto:lynseythescot@hotmail.com"lynseythescot@hotmail.com/a. brThanks. 


End file.
